


Booty Had Me Like

by eatreadwritesleep



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, harry was chillin like a villain, until a wild louis appeared, with dat hot butt, wooooooooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatreadwritesleep/pseuds/eatreadwritesleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Someone should write a Larry fic titled ‘booty had me like’ where harry is chillin with his friends at like the park or some shit and Lou walks by and harry does the typical like daaaaamn thing as he follows Lou with his eyes checkin out his nice butt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Had Me Like

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

Honestly, this was probably the lamest park in the country but Harry still went when his friends invited him for a game or whatever because he liked the fellowship. He considered himself lucky that he’d managed to make what were most likely lifelong friends.

 

He could sit for hours listening to Niall’s boisterous laugh and Liam talking about something that genuinely excited him that day. Harry sat on the park bench to catch his breath. He was a bit wheezy today, so perhaps it was best that he didn’t play anymore lest his asthma flare up.

 

A few feet away was an ice cream stand, and a cone actually seemed like a really good idea. There was a bit of a line though, unfortunately.

 

“Lads! I’m gonna get a cone. You want one?” Harry called out.

 

Niall and Liam looked Harry’s way.

 

“Nah mate, I’m good.” said Niall, kicking the ball Liam’s way.

 

“No, but thanks for the offer.” Liam answered kindly.

 

Harry nodded and moved to get up only to catch sight of what had to be the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen, or at least in a really long time…possibly ever.

 

He started from the soft tufts of light brown hair peeking out of a navy blue beanie, to the red the hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, catching sight of what looked to be a few magnificent tattoos, trailing down the dark fitted, as in like a second skin, tight jeans covering what had to be the most voluptuous behind he’d had the privilege to see.

 

His bum was a gift, it had to be, preciously molded, paid attention to with exceptional detail, perky, fit, round, delicious, how had he managed to get those jeans on?

 

Had he had to jump; wiggle; squirm?

 

A pair of old black vans adorned the boy’s feet but Harry found his eyes drifting to that arse again as the boy walked, as it swayed side to side, how he stopped for a moment to pull them up a bit, the jeans stretching tighter across those carefully sculpted cheeks, oh, wow.

 

How? How was there possibly any room left for adjustment when the material of those jeans had to be fighting to keep such an ass contained?

 

A hand slapped said bum, quite harshly, and it jiggled, _jiggled_ , and Harry gasped, because sometime between first seeing this beautiful boy and questioning his existence at the thought of an ass like that being real, Harry had stopped breathing.

 

He blinked, taking in another breath and looked up, only to get caught in an even more beautiful trap, bold blue eyes that Harry would delightfully drown in if given the chance.

 

But if he was looking into those eyes, that meant the beautiful boy was looking back. Another boy, also very beautiful- was there a model casting today, because what was going on- whispered something into the beautiful boy’s ear, and the beautiful boy smirked, devilish and tantalizing, wow, what a beautiful face, what beautiful boy, what a beautiful arse, and Harry could only stare.

 

The boy walked closer, and closer, and closer, before stopping in front of Harry.

 

“See something you like, then?” Louis asked.

 

Harry was speechless, and the boy laughed. “My buddy Zayn over there says you’ve been lookin’ at my bum like it was the answer to your prayers.”

 

His voice was just as beautiful as he was. Harry, still, could only stare.

 

“Can’t say I fault you though mate. I’ve been told I turn necks. My name is Louis, by the way.”

 

He held out his beautiful hand for Harry to shake. Louis was his name, and that too, was also very beautiful, and Harry took Louis’ hand in his, eager to touch him, if only for a moment.

 

Such a dainty little hand in Harry’s massive one.

 

“Harry.” he finally managed to get out, and Louis smiled.

 

That smile was glorious.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Harry.”

 

If Louis’ bum had been enough to render Harry speechless, his smile was a K.O.


End file.
